


World Book Day

by odiko_ptino



Series: Modern AU [22]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Icarus still idolizes Ms Frizzle, World Book Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odiko_ptino/pseuds/odiko_ptino
Summary: Icarus cosplays as Ms Frizzle.





	World Book Day

“I’m pleased to see that you’ve finally decided to pay closer attention to your grooming and personal attire,” Apollo says, watching as Icarus critically applies a few more touches of hairspray. “But I do have a few questions about your sartorial choices.”

Icarus frowns. He knows exactly what Apollo is asking – it’s hard not to – but he’s not familiar with the word. Does it mean… ironic? No, that’s ‘satirical’…

“Yeah, and did your hair always used to be that orange? I thought the ginger in your hair was subtle. This is like, pure carrot.”

He’s wearing a dark blue tunic with appliqués all over it – all the planets (and dwarf planets) are represented, as well as a few comets, spaceships, and the sun of course. He has sew-on patches for the Canadian Space Agency on the knees of his black jeans, and sneakers he painted red and pinned little Martian figurines on. He even got clip-on earrings with Saturn. 

His hair, as Helios pointed out, is now very orange, and formed into a sort-of bun, held in place with an awful lot of hairspray.

“I’m Ms Frizzle!”

Both gods pause for a moment, then before Icarus can explain, Apollo’s face lights up in recognition. 

“Ah! From your children’s book.”

“Oh right! And Mop-head drew a crayon picture of himself in a spaceship on the back cover.”

Icarus’ face reddens a little but he’s pleased to see they remember. “Yeah, it’s my Ms Frizzle costume. Me and Madiya worked hard on it.”

“Madiya and I,” Apollo corrects, and sighs. “If only you would attend to your daily fashion so assiduously. I will say, the color suits you. The blue tunic, I mean. The orange is quite… remarkably orange.”

“So’s the Friz,” Icarus says, loyal to his favorite fictional teacher.

“What’s the occasion?” Helios asks. “It’s not Halloween for another six months.”

“It’s World Book Day! The campus library coordinated with the city branches and they’re all doing a big promotional event. I’m going to be working in the kids’ area - there’s a book fair, and events like writing their own books, stuff like that. We’re supposed to dress up as our favorite characters from kids’ books. I asked Athena if she wanted to go, but she said she was busy… I guess that makes sense. She probably has a lot to do for this holiday.”

“Quite a lot.” Apollo smiles. “This year, for the first time since the holiday’s conception, World Book Day is hosted by the city of Athens.”

Icarus’ eyes go round. “Ohhh. She must be really proud!”

“She’s been such a pain in the ass about it,” Helios complains.

“World Book Day has been brought up as a council topic… more than once, in the last few months,” Apollo says. “Plus, for that host city, the event lasts the entire year. She’s been quite involved. Hermes and I have been working on it with her, too – in fact, I have to leave for the next event soon, myself.”

“…Oh,” Icarus says, surprised to find himself a little disappointed. “Oh, I thought – I guess I assumed you’d be able to come – well, I mean, you have stuff to do. Obviously. I forgot you don’t just do – sun stuff, right, it’s – you have a lot of – ”

Apollo mercifully cuts off his awkwardness. “I’ll be at your library event, as well, Icarus. And so will Athena. We’ll be there… metaphysically.”

Icarus tries to keep his face from showing anything. Apollo laughs anyway, unfooled, and presses a hand to Icarus’ chest. His fingers are warm.

“In the hearts of all who honor World Book Day, we’ll be – oh, Icarus!”

Apollo points at the Frizzle tunic. “You put the sun decal over your heart!”

Icarus goes red. “That was an accident! I – I didn’t even – that’s just where it fit best! And it’s off by a half-inch anyway!”

Apollo hides a smile, and Helios just laughs outright. “All right! Now we know Icarus’ seduction style!”

“As a way of showing my appreciation, perhaps I can take you to the ‘Science in Literature’ event in Athens this weekend.”

“And in the meantime, Mop-head, lemme go get a costume myself, so I can go to your event – I can be there in person ‘cause I got nothing to do with books.”

A red flag goes up in Icarus’ brain, distracting him from his embarrassment. “Uh – hold on, what costume…??”

“I’m thinking Falstaff.”

“This is a kid’s event – !”

“It’ll be educational for them!”


End file.
